A Trip To Greece
by Shadowgate
Summary: This is my first supernatural fan fiction story.
1. Chapter 1

A Trip to Greece

By Shadowgate

I don't own South Park. Matt Stone, Trey Parker, and Comedy Central own it.

A/N: This is an ongoing sequel so if you've not read "I Love You Stan Marsh" and "Making Amends with Friends" and "A Trip to Casa Bonita" you may want to go back and do that. This is my first supernatural fan fiction story and it's rated 'M' for later chapters.

…..

It's the first month of fifth grade. Much to Kyle's discomfort he and all his friends have Mister Garrison for a third fucking year in a row. Today word is abound that there will be a long unit on Greek Mythology.

Kyle is standing at his locker and he's approached by Eric Cartman.

"Hey kike faggot we're starting a big lesson on Greek Mythology and I know you find big naked Greek men sexy."

Kyle glares at Cartman.

Stan comes up to Kyle and says "let that go. Kyle it just so happens that fighting will get you an automatic two weeks suspension."

Stan puts his arm around Kyle.

"Kyle don't blow your education over this stupid fat dipshit loser."

Stan feels Kyle's heartbeat slow down and Kyle nods in agreement.

The students take their seats and Mister Garrison takes his place at the board.

"Okay class we're going to learn about Greek Mythology. Let me tell you class these Greeks weren't geeks."

The class is not amused by Mister Garrison's catch phrase.

"Alright class wake the fuck up we're going to talk about Greek men and what they wore."

After class Wendy tells Stan that her parents have made big money and are willing to have her take a trip to Greece to learn more. She invites Stan to come with. Kyle and Kenny have big smiles on their faces but Stan doesn't know what to say.

Wendy walks off so he'll have time to think about it.

Kyle is enthralled and says "you should go with her to Greece."

Kenny equally amused says "you can stick your cock in her pussy."

Stan says "we'll have a chaperone and no I'm not going to stick my cock in her pussy."

Kenny says "ahh come on!"

Cartman walks up and says "Stan and Wendy lying in Greece, oh my they're naked and covered in grease. Ha ha ha"

Stan says "shut up Cartman."

When Stan gets home he talks with his parents about a trip to Greece. His mom is not thrilled but his stupid dad said he was okay with it. Thus Sharon and Randy argued for an hour straight and Stan had quite a headache.

The next day in school Mister Garrison had a headache but he was going to teach his class about Greek History.

"Alright class you all are going to the computer lab to research Socrates. Oh and let me warn you all that anyone caught downloading pornography will be suspended for a week. So I'd better not catch anyone looking at pictures of big sexy naked Greek men with muscles."

The class giggles.

"Stop laughing because it is not funny. It's not funny to disrupt education with pictures of luscious nude Greek men."

The class starts laughing harder.

Mister Garrison gets really pissed off and yells at his class and tells them to get to the computer lab right away.

After two hours of research they go back to the classroom and Clyde is up first.

Clyde got up to give his speech and when he ended it by discussing The Thirty and how they gave him hemlock to drink as punishment for his criticism of the government Mister Garrison said "oh how I wish I could give hemlock to all of you kids."

The class looks at Mister Garrison with disgust.

At lunch time Wendy confronts Stan about the trip to Greece and that if he can go Mister Garrison will give him an automatic A for the semester in Social Studies.

Stan was really motivated and Kenny continued to ask Stan if he'd fuck Wendy in Greece.

"Goddamn it Kenny I don't even know if I'm going to go. My mom and dad had a big fight over the issue and I just don't know if I'm going to go."

Kenny looks scared from Stan's anger so Stan apologizes and pats him on the back.

When Stan gets home he finds his parents having sex on the couch.

"Mom! Dad! What the hell are you doing?"

Randy said "Oh Stan we're having make up sex. Oh and you can go to Greece with Wendy."

Stan jumps for joy and says "yes!"

In Greece however another man by the name of Hordak Hess is smiling and yelling "YES" as he puts his plan together.

"I Hordak Hess will punish Greece. The superior Aryans of Germany have had to carry Greece financially for too long."

In the mean time Stan and Wendy are packing and getting ready to go. There was room for Kyle and Kenny as well but Wendy specifically said "no ticket for Cartman."

When Stan and Wendy met up the next morning in school they were happy as could be.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

A Trip to Greece

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

….

It was 8AM and class just started. Mister Garrison had a big announcement to make.

"Alright class I've got big news. Wendy's parents have put aside money because they're rich and that money will be used to send Wendy and her three close friends Stan, Kyle, and Kenny to Greece. They will get automatic A's in Social Studies for the semester and the rest of you will be here doing reports."

The class groans.

Cartman stands up and says "if Stan, Kyle, and Kenny are going I should be able to go as well."

Wendy says "you're not my friend."

Cartman says "well screw you then."

Mister Garrison cuts in and says "Eric you can't go because they won't be able to get the plane off the ground if you do."

The whole class laughs.

The next day the four lucky children head to the airport and incidentally the chaperone that Wendy's parents acquired was Mister Derp and while Wendy didn't care the boys were less than thrilled.

When they got up to the woman at the computer to present their tickets it was discovered that Kenny was on the no fly list.

Apparently a registered sex offender named Kenneth McCormick who lived in Oregon was on the list and because of that Kenny would have to go through major drama.

A large man came out from the door behind the woman's desk and grabbed Kenny and said "come on son."

20 minutes later the man came out and had bad news.

He said that Kenny died from radiation poisoning. He also said that Kenny was given an enema and sodomized. The man presented a bucket of shit and Stan puked on Kyle.

"SICK!" Kyle yelled and he had to go to the bathroom to clean up.

When they took their seats on the airplane Kyle's cell phone rang.

Mister Derp said "Kyle your cell phone is ringing DERP!"

Kyle says "Duh!"

When Kyle picks up his cell phone he finds his worst enemy on the other line.

"Hey Kyle did you hear Mel Gibson called his ex-girlfriend a cunt and said she will get raped by a pack of niggers for dressing like a slut and looking like a fucking pig in heat."

Kyle says "that's not funny Cartman that's really hateful that he would talk that way about someone he was romantic with."

Cartman shoots back "oh what's the matter are you upset because Mel Gibson has exposed you and the rest of the Jews?"

"Goddamn it Cartman this crap isn't funny."

Cartman says "let me talk to Kenny."

Kyle says "Kenny had to undergo a serious search because someone with his name was on the no-fly list. He was exposed to radiation poisoning and died."

Cartman says "oh my God they killed Kenny."

Kyle says "yes Cartman the bastards killed Kenny."

Cartman states he's no longer interested in talking to Kyle and Kyle says "fuck you" and hangs up.

As the plane starts a stewardess comes by and spills coffee on Kyle's crotch. Kyle spent thirty minutes cleaning up and had to hold an ice pack over his groin for an hour in the bathroom.

The airplane stopped in North Carolina.

When Stan woke up from his nap Kyle was screaming.

"Goddamn it Stan are you awake? I don't know if I can make it to Greece. It's been a bitch from Colorado to North Carolina."

Stan puts his arm around Kyle and says "calm down you're going to live."

Kyle says "shit Stan I got coffee spilled on my fucking crotch and you puked on me. Kenny was murdered in the name of airport security this trip has been the absolute worst I've ever been on."

Stan says "what about the trip to Nebraska for Christmas to see Cartman's relatives?"

Kyle answers "even worse than that. My nuts weren't left with third degree fucking burns."

Stan says "well when we got home my parents turned my ass red. They took turns swinging the paddles."

Kyle says "shit dude but even old fashioned punishment doesn't amount to third degree burns on the balls." 

Stan agreed and gave Kyle a pat on the back and urged him to calm down. Kyle was thrilled when he found out they could get up and for a 15 minute break during the interval to North Carolina.

Kyle, Stan, and Wendy grabbed lunch at McDonalds inside an airport.

Stan said to Kyle "Hey Kyle you know what greasy fast food and Greek food have in common?"

"What's that Stan?"

Stan farts right in Kyle's face and Wendy is disgusted.

"Stan act like a grown up for once."

Stan says "oh you mean like the stupid chaperone that your parents hired? I mean come on it's Mister Fucking Derp."

Mister Derp is hitting himself with a hammer and completely ignoring the kids.

After they get back on the plane Kyle has calmed down and Stan is out of gas but luckily the plane is full of gas.

They hear the following announcement over the intercom.

"This is your captain Robert Fudge and I'm with my newest copilot David Packer. We're going to Greece and oh David I got to tell you Greece has statues of naked sexy men."

David replies "oh but they can't compare to you Robert. I just love it that I got you down in the cockpit."

Stan and Kyle are disgusted.

Wendy says "oh this is going to be one hell of a trip."

Over in Greece Hordak Hess had a vision.

He yells out "TO BRING OUT THIS BEAST I MUST SACRIFICE A VIRGIN! HA HA HA HA"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

A Trip to Greece

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

…

Wendy, Stan, and Kyle got up to their hotel rooms and decided they'd spend the day resting due to jet lag. Mister Derp was hung over.

The next day there were plans of course.

Stan was eating his eggs and bacon when Wendy turned on the television.

The news reporter yells "News Flash a schizophrenic man named Robert Decker escaped police custody. He is using the alias Hordak Hess and is the head of a neo-Nazi organization. If you see this man call the police immediately."

Wendy freaks out and says "we better keep an eye on Kyle because this man could be dangerous."

Stan says "shit Wendy he'll be fine."

Kyle knocks at the door.

Stan gets up to open the door.

"Hey Kyle what are you doing here?"

"Oh gee Stan I thought I'd come over so we could play dress up and you could give me a spanking."

Wendy is annoyed but tells Kyle to come in. Once Kyle steps in and sits down Wendy looks at the big map that shows the museum and the restaurants in town.

"Stan. Kyle, give me your attention."

Wendy goes over the plans for the day and then Mister Derp comes over to see the kids.

Kyle asks "are you still hung over?"

The only reply he gets is "Derp!"

Stan says "let's go to the museum."

In the meantime Hordak Hess called his men together and discussed his vision.

He goes on to say that he's seen a perfect girl who's likely a virgin enter the Howard Inn located on Hermes Street and that the movements of that girl and the boys with her must be tracked. If necessary knock out the adult male with them or even kill him.

The Nazis took off in two different vans ready to hunt down Wendy Testaburger.

When Stan, Wendy, Kyle, and the loser chaperone hit the museum only one of the four was really interested in learning about Greek Mythology and culture.

"Guys we're going to get automatic A's for this so I think you two would be more enthusiastic."

Kyle replies "well Hercules may have the strength to hold up the earth as well as Atlas but Greek Mythology just isn't exciting."

Stan says "I'll say."

The tour guide introduces himself and they begin the tour.

They observe statues of naked men leaving Kyle and Stan to laugh and crack dirty jokes. Wendy was not amused. As the tour goes on Wendy manages to answer a couple questions correctly. Soon she's approached by a man in a wheelchair claiming to be the assistant to the tour guide. He tells her that she is entitled to some nice surprises for being so smart and to follow him to the back of the museum. Kyle and Stan find this odd but don't say anything. Wendy follows the man and about five minutes later crashing sounds are heard along with a loud scream.

Stan yells "THAT WAS WENDY!"

Kyle and Stan hustle toward the back of the museum and find a big heavy door locked so they start screaming for security. When a security guard comes to unlock the door they find the back wall of the museum severely damaged by vehicles and an empty wheelchair.

"Shit Kyle that motherfucker in the wheelchair was not paralyzed and he took Wendy."

Kyle says "Luckily we can see the tire tracks in the snow."

Stan yells "come on let's get after them."

Kyle says "Stan wait I don't know if we can make it that far on foot and it could be dangerous. We had better call the police."

Stan yells "I can't wait for the police."

Stan takes off running and Kyle decides to follow him. They know they're on foot and they don't know how many were involved in the kidnapping of Wendy or why they kidnapped her. Stan just knows he wants her back.

Stan and Kyle run but after seven miles Stan stops and due to the bad weather his asthma acts up. He gets his inhaler out and has no choice but to stop.

Kyle gets down and puts his arm around him.

"Stan just calm down the best you can. We can't have you die from an asthma attack. Your face is flushed and this is serious. Don't get up just slow down your breathing."

Kyle puts his fingers over Stan's throat and feels his pulse pounding hard.

"Take it easy Stan! You need to recover don't even think about Wendy because self preservation must come first, even before love."

Kyle helps Stan take off his tight jacket and soon Kyle puts his ear to Stan's chest.

Kyle begins hearing Stan's heart rate at an unsafe level and wheezing. After a few minutes Stan says to Kyle "go forward and find out what happen to Wendy."

Kyle says "I won't leave you Stan."

Stan insists for the next ten minutes and finally Kyle agrees to do it.

Wendy wakes up inside a van after being chloroformed and she screams "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

A disturbing man appears and says "I'm Hordak Hess and I have big plans to make the world a better place."

Wendy says "you're that Nazi mental patient that escaped."

He screams "I'm a genius and I'm going to make the world a better place."

Wendy asks "what the hell do you want with me?"

Hordak says "you'll find out!"

Wendy is horrified and feels great anxiety. What are these Nazis going to do to her she wonders? How can she possibly escape?

The other men surrounding Hordak start laughing and she thinks they might beat her up or rape her.

Hordak asks "you're not Jewish are you?"

Wendy replies "no why?"

They just laugh but then Hordak goes on to say "you're an Aryan girl and your sacrifice for a better world will be commended for centuries."

Wendy is speechless and thinks to her self "what sacrifice?"

In the mean time Kyle is making gains as he follows the van tracks. Stan is finally able to get up on his feet and he sees police lights. They flash so he stops.

The cops say to him "you're supposed to be in school today so we have to take you in."

Stan says "my girlfriend just got kidnapped and I'm here on a trip I don't go to school here."

The cop gets pissed and says "how dare you lie like that? You are on the road to delinquency and we're hauling you down to the station."

Stan insists but then the cop tazers him and he's thrown in the backseat.

Stan yells "NOOOOOO!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

A Trip to Greece

Chapter 4

By Shadowgate

…

After running 10 miles Kyle falls to the ground but he sees a building where the van tracks ended and he wonders how he can get in. He has no choice but to stop and take time just breathing. After 15 minutes of recovering Kyle sees a police car drive by and enter a garage to the side of the building. He knew right away something was not right about that police car.

"Hello there!"

Kyle wonders where that voice came from.

"Hello!"

Kyle turns around and sees a man dressed in black and he can barely stand up. The man in black lifts him up and Kyle soon drifts off into a deep sleep.

When Kyle wakes up he finds himself in chains and wonders where he is.

"What the fuck? How long have I been out?"

Stan looks over at Kyle and says "Kyle!"

Kyle is happy to see Stan and says "Stan how did we get here?"

Stan said he was picked up by men posing as Greek Police and soon both boys hear Wendy's voice.

"Wendy I'm glad you're alive" Stan said with excitement.

"Stan this is really bad."

Wendy begins crying.

"You may not get out alive. These are dangerous men."

Stan and Kyle did not recognize the deep voice and wondered who made that disturbing statement.

Stan asked who it was and Wendy said it's Marcus Depport.

Kyle yells "Marcus how did you get here?"

Marcus admitted to being a nine year old junior member of the Knights of the Ku Klux Klan from Macon GA. He said he made contact with a Greek Nationalist Group on the internet and because his family had a history of KKK membership he wanted to hook up with this group. He said the group had lots of promises for action to make the world a better place. He explained that he was able to make contact with an adult who got him a plane ticket to Greece but when he got here he discovered the plans the leader Hordak Hess had were so destructive. When he voiced objection he was locked in this dungeon.

Wendy tells him angrily "well you deserve to rot in here."

Stan says "Wendy calm down we have to think about how the hell we're going to get out of here."

Wendy asks "do you think this stupid dipshit is someone we should work with? He's a punk in the KKK."

Kyle says "well Wendy we have to focus on getting our asses out of here."

Marcus says "I know this place well. It's well guarded but please let me help you. Let's work together. Hordak and his men are crazy fucking psychos."

Wendy says "and you're one of them even if you had a disagreement over some methods."

Kyle says "Wendy if he has information that can help us out of here then we should work with him."

Wendy says "he's in the KKK and he ran away from home to do horrible things just like Cartman ran away from home to Somalia to do horrible things. He's just as racist and disgusting as Cartman."

Stan says "well he's become an ally."

Wendy screams and starts to cry and wish she'd never come on the trip.

15 minutes later Wendy stops crying and Kyle asks Stan if he has a plan or not.

Marcus says he's got a few ideas and Wendy says "would one of them be having me smack your face?"

Stan says "Wendy first of all we're chained up so you can't smack him and second of all we have to work together here. Why are you so hateful toward this person you just met?"

Wendy says "he's in the Klan."

Kyle says "his stupid parents have made being in the Klan a tradition. Lots of racist southerners are like that. They carry on the hateful tradition."

Wendy says "Kyle first of all by the early 1900's the KKK was in the north, east, and west and second of all don't make an excuse for him just because his parents are that way. Kids are age are being tried as adults and face adult situations quite often. It's no fucking excuse and you're Jewish Kyle. How can you take up for this disturbed little brat?"

Marcus says "I may be a racist and my explanation that my parents are may not be as accepted as it used to be but the one who's being bratty is you Wendy. I want to help."

Wendy asks "why did you join up with Hordak Hess and his men?"

Marcus says "well I wanted to get away from home as well as be a part of the Nazi movement. My dad and mom have been fighting over the bad economy and the fact we have a black president back home so my home life was rough."

Stan says "do you regret joining up with these fucking lunatics and what methods exactly do they have in mind?"

Marcus says "they want to unleash super destructive immortal beings."

Kyle looks at him and says "hey maybe Wendy is right this kid is brain dead."

Marcus says "no I'm not."

Kyle says "how are they going to unleash destructive beings? What the fuck are you talking about?"

Stan says "Wendy did the men say anything when they had you in the van? Did they say why they kidnapped you?"

Wendy says "they're going to execute me. They say I have to die for their plans but they didn't give too many details."

Stan freaks out and yells "SHIT!"

Marcus says "a virgin must be sacrificed."

Kyle says "we must get out of here. Are we going to get food anytime soon? We'll need our strength."

Marcus says "lunch is served at noon but we got no fucking clocks in this dungeon so who knows when noon will be?"

The four kids sulk.

Stan says "alright if we can make any possible attempt to get out we must. Any fucking chance we can get."

Kyle says "well Stan now is the time to put the Karate lessons to use."

Stan says "let's not forget our sensei said we lack discipline."

Kyle replies "oh fine time for that reminder."

Soon they heard footsteps. A guard entered with lunch and unshackled the four children. They got to sit at a table and eat chicken, potatoes and rolls but they were observed only by one guard. After they finished eating the guard was ready to shackle them up again.

As the guard grabbed the shackles Stan asked if there was an IQ test in order to be in Hordak's group and the guard said no. Stan said "I thought not" and nailed him in the nuts with one swift kick.

Kyle smashed a chair over his head and knocked him out.

"Way to go Kyle" Stan said as he grabbed the guard's gun.

Stan said straight up "if I have to kill a dozen of these bastards I will."

They rush out of their cell and up a stair case. They see big portraits of Medusa and serpents. They see two guards sitting at a table talking and drinking beer. Stan shoots them both dead.

Kyle and Marcus grab two pistols off the dead guards. Marcus claims to know a secret tunnel to get out and through that tunnel they see Nazi flags and photos of infamous Nazi leaders.

Kyle says "even if we escape we have to stop this guy."

Stan says "well I don't know how we're going to do that."

Marcus can't help but add "if we don't he'll unleash Medusa and a dragon with multiple heads. This man wants to take over the universe."

Right as they're about to get through the door of the secret underground tunnel a boy appearing to be about 10 gets in their way.

He says "I'll stop all of you."

Marcus says "oh it's you Martin Pines."

Martin states that Hordak will unleash Medusa and many monsters to take over half the galaxy and he won't be stopped.

Marcus tries to reason with him but to no avail. Stan, Kyle, and Marcus all pull their guns and shoot and as luck would have it all three guns had no ammo.

Stan yelled "what the fuck" and they knew they'd have to resort to hand to hand combat.

Marcus takes him on delivering a few round house kicks but Martin knocks the air out Marcus with one punch.

Wendy was so mad and she figured she'd take him down like she did Cartman. She was wrong. Martin knocked her flat almost giving her a concussion.

Stan and Kyle teamed up and after 10 minutes they were able to over power the older boy and all four got free.

They knew they could not just let the situation with Hordak go. They'd have to go back and stop him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

A Trip to Greece

Chapter 5

By Shadowgate

…..

The group of four realized they would have to take down this group of radical Nazis.

Wendy said "Stan now you see just how dangerous Hordak is."

Stan said "I don't know where we'll get more guns. Plus we threw our guns down because we ran out of bullets. Even if we'd kept those guns we can't exactly go out and buy fucking bullets."

Kyle asked if they could get the police involved. Stan insisted they wouldn't be believed since they were kids and the claims of a Nazi leader having a big base with a dungeon would be far fetched.

Wendy pointed out that he's wanted by the police but then Marcus Depport said there might not be enough time.

Wendy said "why don't you just shut the fuck up because you're not helping?"

Kyle said "Wendy why are you so mad at Marcus when he's the most helpful. He knows the ins and outs of that place and he's turned against Hordak."

Wendy says "well it's hard to even like this person. I really hate him."

Kyle says "well I don't want to be friends with him either since he's KKK member and I'm Jewish but we have to work together."

Stan adds on "if we don't major destruction happens."

Hordak is screaming at his men since the four escaped.

Hordak marches through the halls of his layers.

He observed the statues and the robes. He was so proud of his layer based on Greek Mythology.

The robes on the statues fit just right. He was going to unleash the 12 Olympians but now he could not. Although he did drain the treasures and he had to bend over to drain them. Some of his men laughed and commented it looked like he was getting fucked up the ass and sucking a big dick at the same time so he shot those men.

He was going to do whatever was necessary to unleash the dragon.

He called on his men.

He began a tirade.

"You idiots let them escape."

Soon he will have to activate the hydras to guard the remaining prisoners. He sends out his Nazi men to hunt down the children. He wants the girl back alive.

In the meantime Marcus is filling in the other three on what's going on.

Kyle yells "I can't believe this idiot could bring Medusa to life."

Stan says "shit Greece is more insane than South Park."

Wendy says "we must confront him and we have to go straight back in. Marcus if you have a conscience like you should you'll lead us."

Marcus informs them there are two more dungeons in the lair and the lair was built over 100 years ago. Hordak kidnapped lots of his neighbors along with their children because he didn't get along with them. Simply put Hordak is a madman.

The four vowed to stand against Hordak even though they all knew it could mean death.

Wendy asked how they could possibly free other prisoners when all of the sudden a big blue dragon erupted from the layer. It flew right up in the sky.

Stay says "dude this is pretty fucked up right here."

Kyle says "no shit."

Marcus talked about codes to open dungeon doors. The doors were run by computers and would only open when Slayer songs were sung.

Stan said "well Slayer is a good name for that dragon."

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

A Trip to Greece

Chapter 6

By Shadowgate

….

After seeing the dragon they all wondered what was going to happen next. Marcus asked if anyone knew the lyrics to the Slayer song "Read Between the Lies" and Kyle said he might remember some.

Kyle went on to say "my dad had some of their albums on record LP but my mom threw a fit and she wanted them kept away from me and Ike."

Marcus said "Ike?"

Kyle explained that Ike was his adopted brother. Soon they got back to discussing Slayer and Wendy commented "I never thought I'd see the day where you Kyle being Jewish would discuss a satanic band like Slayer with a white supremacist."

Kyle shot back "well Wendy not everyone is as politically correct as you are."

Wendy became infuriated but Stan told them both to stop and focus on the mission ahead.

Kyle focused really hard and remembered half the lyrics to "Read Between the Lies" and Marcus remembered the other half.

Wendy yelled "LOOK OVER THERE!"

All four kids were surprised to see centaurs and Minotaur beings in the pasture. Some wore blue robes that were eloquent and some were topless.

"Stan oh I wish we could get pictures of them. Pictures would be great for class."

Stan became disgusted and said "we may not live another day to see our classmates and you're thinking about getting pictures of those beasts."

BACK IN SOUTH PARK COLORADO

Craig Tucker sits to watch the news with his family.

News Reporter: The unthinkable happened folks a dragon was seen flying in the sky over Greece. A madman who stated his name was Hordak Hess had phoned authorities in Greece and said the dragon's name was Europocalypse. We go to France to hear from a gay reporter who constantly masturbates.

The camera zooms in on a man with a microphone with his hand in his pants.

The French News reporter states "well the French government is very concerned about what this dragon might do and oh hold on."

The man continues jacking off and he says "oh I just creamed."

The news reporter in South Park Colorado goes on to discuss the weather. Craig hears the phone ring and his dad gets it.

"Craig it's your friend Clyde."

Craig wonders what Clyde could want at this hour.

Craig picks up the phone and they have a brief chat about Stan, Wendy, and Kyle being in Greece. Clyde admitted he was scared by the photographs shown of Europocalypse shown on the news.

Craig was not scared since nothing scares him period.

In the meantime Stan and Kyle picked up boards and found a tunnel to get back in the lair. Stan approached a guard from behind and swung the board. The guard's skull was crushed and blood flew everywhere.

Marcus stops the other three and says this is the door to one of the dungeons. Kyle and Marcus prepare to sing.

They hit a high note and take it down several notches to a lower note.

Kyle comments how this song reminds him of when Cartman became a preacher in an attempt to get 10 million dollars.

Marcus leads

"You say you'll help us find the lord, tell me preacher how do you know

A simple quest for a simple savior, to lead us through our final prayer"

Kyle takes over

"Religious blackmail a deceit of trust, that death will come and all will be lost"

Wendy jumps in

"They claim your trip to heaven is nearby, you may believe it but Satan won't lie."

The door opens and they see adults and children who've been held captive for quite a while.

Stan tells them "you're free!"

Marcus says "there's still another cell full of people."

Wendy asks one of the boys who appears to be in forth grade how long he's been there. He says it feels like it's been a whole year. She is appalled that Hordak locked people up for that long.

Marcus says there's a problem. They need to know the lyrics to another Slayer song called "raining blood."

Stan remembered that he and Cartman listened to that song together and Stan was able to sing the whole song. The dungeon door opened.

Soon 75 prisoners had been freed but then a shot rang out.

Marcus fell over. The three children looked over and saw he'd been shot through the heart.

Hordak approaches them.

He has major news.

"My big blue dragon Europocalypse just returned from destroying a planet that was overrun with blacks by the name of Marclar."

Stan replied "Starvin Marvin!"

Kyle was furious and said "you racist son of a bitch."

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

A Trip to Greece

Chapter 7

By Shadowgate

….

Medusa was heard coming from around the corner. They knew it was Medusa from the heavy breathing and growling. Luckily Wendy had a small make up mirror in her pocket and right as Medusa approached it ended up being her hideous body that turned to stone.

Hordak immediately stated that he was running away and that the Minotaur would kill anyone who gets in his way. The Minotaur jumped out with a wooden club and growled.

Stan and Wendy tried to head toward the tunnel but they kept getting cut off by the Minotaur so they had to back up. Kyle looked for something to fight with but with his head down he became an easy target for the Minotaur. Kyle got knocked against the wall and then Wendy was knocked flat.

The Minotaur lunged forward but luckily Stan was able to dodge and damn his football skills sure came in handy. The Minotaur jumped toward Kyle and knocked him over. The Minotaur jumped 30 feet into the air in an attempt to crush Kyle. Kyle however managed to move far enough to safety and when the Minotaur's ass hit the ground he knew he'd have an opportunity to make a move.

"I got you motherfucker" Kyle yelled.

Kyle crawled really fast and grabbed the Minotaur's nuts and squeezed. He squeezed hard for a full minute and when he let go the Minotaur jumped fast and hard into a brick wall. The Minotaur was killed from a head injury.

"Goddamn Kyle! You really nailed that son of a bitch" Stan said.

Kyle responded "Stan please don't tell Cartman I grabbed the nuts of that half human half animal."

Stan was shocked and said he couldn't believe at a time like this Kyle would even worry about what Cartman would think.

Kyle just smirked.

Wendy said "the bastard went through that hallway let's catch him."

They go forward through the hallway and entered. The candles were lit and bright and they thought the only thing they'd have to worry about were cobwebs.

THEY WERE WRONG.

Kyle stepped on a strange brick and heard a bell ring. He wondered what was going to happen and soon he found out when a pie hit him in the face.

Stan and Wendy laugh and Kyle is pissed off.

They continue to go forward and a picture of a clown falls from the ceiling and Wendy jumps into Stan's arms.

"Goddamn it Wendy control yourself" Stan said and Wendy slapped him across the face.

As they continued through the hallway a Cerberus jumped out toward them. Stan remembered he had Slim Jim Jerky in his pocket and there was enough to feed all three heads.

Kyle and Wendy took time to pet the Cerberus and repeatedly said "nice doggy."

Soon they saw a multiple staircases and knew it would be a long walk.

"Wendy I hope you're ready to walk it's a damn good thing I didn't get you pregnant back in the hotel room" Stan joked.

Kyle stopped to wash his face in the big cool water fall off to the side.

As they hustled up the stairs arrows were fired from a balcony.

"Shit Stan those centaurs are shooting at us" Kyle said.

Wendy commented about how they seemed so nice when they saw them out in the field. Kyle was disgusted and remarked "yeah Wendy everything seems so nice about Ancient fucking Greece."

Stan said "let's get going."

The centaurs made very close shots but all three made it up the staircases only to face the hydra.

"HOLY SHIT" Kyle exclaimed as he saw the three headed snake.

Stan and Kyle noticed two swords on the wall and they grabbed both and jumped forward to do battle with the hydra.

The hydra lunged at Kyle but Kyle dodged and cut off one of the three heads. The hydra growled and spit venom on the wall. They saw the venom burn a hole through the brick wall and they knew this was hardly an ordinary monster.

The next snake head spit and Kyle's sword was burnt into two pieces. As the snake lunged at Kyle Stan was able to cut off a second head.

"Stan you saved my life" Kyle said happily.

"Shit Kyle that snake had you scared frozen" Stan replied.

Wendy jumped on the remaining snake head and from behind she used her bare hand to choke it to death and the body fell to the ground.

"Well guys that really wore me out" Wendy said and all three laughed.

All of the sudden the hydra was back up again. They wondered why the hell that was. Stan and Kyle struck at the hydra and cut off two more heads. Wendy was a sitting target and when the third head began spitting the burning venom toward her Stan had to trip her on purpose so she wouldn't get hit.

Kyle jumped toward the hydra and missed. The hydra spit venom toward him and Kyle used his sword to block it but it cost him a weapon.

Stan threw his sword to Kyle and Kyle stabbed the hydra in the heart. All the heads turned blue and fell to the ground.

Kyle's face soon turned red with anger and he said "let's get these KKK/Nazi motherfuckers."

Kyle took a rock and smashed the lock off a door and there they confronted a few dozen men in Storm trooper outfits.

"Kyle they have guns and this may be the end of our trip" Stan said.

All of the sudden there was a crash. They saw a big blue dragon lean his head through a big hole in the roof and eat half the Nazis. The other half fled for safety by jumping out of a window.

The kids figured that the dragon would be the one to do them in.

All of the sudden a flute was heard and the dragon began to calm down.

Wendy, Stan, and Kyle looked over and saw a boy in a Confederate Uniform and a Confederate Flag pin. The boy stated that the music would calm the dragon for up to 30 minutes. Kyle asked in a sarcastic voice "where are you from Alabama?"

The boy with a southern accent said he was from Kentucky and his father was the Grand Dragon of the Keystone Knights of the Ku Klux Klan. He went on to explain that he like many junior Klan members came to Hordak because they believed it would be best for the Aryan Race. He realized now just how far out of bounds he'd gone. He went on to give them major information including a map on how to get out of any dungeon should they be recaptured. He went on to warn Wendy that Hordak intends to sacrifice her soul so he may become immortal.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

A Trip to Greece

Chapter 8

By Shadowgate

….

5:30 AM at the Tucker Residence.

A phone call came in straight from the president and there were helicopters outside the house. Tom Tucker is beating on Craig's door yelling "THE PRESIDENT IS CALLING AND YOU NEED TO GET UP CRAIG."

Craig Tucker hit the motherfucking shower, brushed his teeth and was downstairs pretty Goddamn fast.

He found out the Guinea Pirate was seen heading for Greece. The president informed him on his front lawn that he would be joining his classmates in Greece. He got on a plane and flew into North Carolina. There he was given lunch and he got on a large ship to head for Greece.

In the meantime Pegasus flew into the damaged lair and lifted Stan, Kyle, and Wendy out of it and they flew up into the sky.

All three were thrilled by this ride and felt kind of like they were in an amusement park. Soon the Pegasus swooped down and they got off.

"Stan I must say that was quite a ride. Right now we must track down Hordak Hess."

Stan replies to Wendy "well that may be hard considering he's got weapons and quite an army."

It's now 2PM in Greece and as Craig's ship continues to head toward Greece a big blue dragon attacked the ship. A ship officer yelled "ABANDON SHIP!"

Soon after that the dragon crashed straight into the ship and split it in half. Craig yelled "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

He knew he was going down and he jumped up flying higher than he expected and did two backward flips as he went into the ocean. He realized he went in deep and began to panic. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and he wondered would this trip to join Stan and Kyle be the one that leads to his demise?

He must have been under water for at least three minutes when he saw a mermaid. He thought he was hallucinating. He saw a sugar bear tattooed on her chest above the left breast. She grabbed him and at full speed ahead brought him to shore. It just so happens that the lair Hordak Hess operated in was in southern Greece and close to shore so as Craig laid unconscious he was found by Stan, Kyle, Wendy, and as luck would have it the idiot Mister Derp came along and helped get Craig back to the hotel room.

When Craig awoke he was shocked and asked what the hell was going on.

Kyle spoke up "well Craig we found you at the shore unconscious and we were surprised. We spent the past two hours listening to your heart and lungs to make sure you were okay. What brought you hear to Greece?"

Craig explained he had orders from the president to come here and track down the Guinea Pirate and his ship was attacked by a big blue dragon.

Kyle stopped him and said "holy shit that blue dragon Europoclypse is major trouble. That dragon destroyed the planet that Starvin Marvin and his people were living on.

Craig said "that dragon will pick random targets."

Kyle asked "what happened to the people who were on board this ship you came on?"

Craig said "I'm sure they all died. If I hadn't been rescued by a mermaid I'd be dead as well."

Kyle said "A MERMAID!"

Craig pointed out to Kyle it shouldn't be that hard to believe in a mermaid considering there's a dragon on the loose and lots of other strange things have been reported.

Kyle said "oh that's a damn good point."

Kyle went on to ask "what was the mermaid like?"

Craig answered "she had a sugar bear tattooed on her chest. This whole occasion reminds me of that song by Elton John, Someone Saved my life Tonight Sugar Bear."

Craig went on to say "she was naked and holy shit so am I!"

Kyle said "we're not queers and Mister Derp is not a pedophile but we had to strip you and get you into bed so you would not die of hypothermia."

Stan comes in and sees Craig awake.

"Craig I'm glad you're awake we didn't know if you'd make it."

Stan grabs Craig's hand and takes his pulse.

Kyle asks if Craig's clothes are done and Stan says they are. Craig gets his clothes out of the dryer and puts them on.

Wendy explains the situation and Craig is shocked and impressed that they survived all the shit they survived.

They all agreed that it was time for lunch because they needed to eat before going after Hordak Hess.

BACK IN SOUTH PARK

The news reporter is on live and states "the dragon known as Europoclypse destroyed an American ship near Greece. This catastrophe only gets worse. We go live to southern Greece to hear a report from a mentally retarded man with a compulsive masturbation habit."

The screen shows a man mumbling and moving his hand in and out of his pants.

Craig's mom was watching and she screamed and hugged Tom Tucker. In the meantime room service was on the way. Craig, Kyle, and Stan got their food. They took 30 minutes to eat and then Stan got on the phone with Wendy. He was shocked to hear that they'd just ordered their lunch and it would be another 30 minutes before they could get back to their mission to take down Hordak.

Stan slammed down the telephone and started bitching about girls taking too long in general. Five minutes later they heard gun shots and when they rushed out of their room they saw a man in a mask with a gun and he fired at them before running away. Luckily they all ducked but the man got away with Wendy. When they entered Wendy's room they found Mister Derp dead.

Stan said "this shit is not good we have to go after that son of a bitch."

Kyle pointed out that they had no guns or blades but Stan pointed out just how important the mission was to save Planet Earth.

Craig took off following foot prints left in the snow with Kyle and Stan trailing behind the best they could. After 15 minutes of running they approached Europoclypse and saw Hordak chanting something in Ancient Greek. They witnessed Wendy's soul get sucked out of her body.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

A Trip to Greece

Chapter 9

By Shadowgate

…

They observe Wendy's body hanging upside down from a tree and Stan is pissed.

"I swear this bastard Hordak is worse than the fucking Scientologists."

Stan starts hyperventilating and becomes very furious.

Hordak Hess on the other hand is acting bold and arrogant.

Hordak made his threat clear.

"The dragon I created Europocalypse has a special jar containing your little girlfriend's soul and I know you little shits are from South Park Colorado. I sent the dragon to South Park to completely wipe out that town. That's only the beginning. Think of it you brats your parents are going to die very soon. You won't have a town or families to go home to."

Kyle and Stan feel their hearts nearly stop in their chests.

Craig Tucker over the past year since his unexpected trip to Peru developed telepathic communication skills.

He closes his eyes and channels contact with his little sister and warns her. She runs out into the streets of South Park yelling there is grave danger to come.

The mayor is in her office with Officer Barbrady and she's sucking his dick and swallowing his cum like it's the only water in a fucking dessert.

"Oh mayor you really get it on."

Sirens and screaming are heard by the mayor and Officer Barbrady.

The mayor says "oh what now?"

45 MINUTES LATER

A huge dragon is seen over the town.

Jimbo yells to Ned to take cover on the roof top.

As soon as they get to the roof they start shooting and it does no good whatsoever.

The dragon wipes out half the town in one swoop.

Craig is able to communicate one last message to his little sister before he falls over with a severe headache.

Stan looks over at Craig and asks "what the hell's wrong with you Craig?"

Craig looks up to Stan and says he did all he could.

Kyle is puzzled as well but Craig's little sister got the message. She went to look for Craig's Dragonforce CD called Valley of the Damned.

She knew it would be difficult to find because Craig had to hide it since Tom Tucker was a redneck and didn't care for rock music. She found it behind Stripe's cage and grabbed a radio. She rushed outside to confront the dragon. Tom yelled for her to come in the house and screamed "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

She blasted the radio in the direction of the dragon.

On a cold dark winter night hidden by the stormy light  
A battle rages for the right for what will become  
In the valley of the damned a warrior with sword in hand  
Travels fast across the land for freedom he rides

And the sign from the master on high screams aloud and across hear the cry  
For the kingdom of fire and ice and the power to be alive  
Be strong ride on, carry on through the war  
Come along carry on, living for ever more

On the wings of death by the hands of doom  
By the darkest light from the darkest moon  
Crossing silent seas over mountains high  
For we stand as one tonight

On the black wind forever we ride on together  
Destroying your evil with freedom our guide  
When the master will storm us  
He'll stand high before us  
Our hearts filled with splendour  
Our swords will shine over the light

In the valley of the damned  
Days breaks with golden strand  
Over pastures green it glows  
To where night returns

In the shadows faces appear  
Warriors wearing full metal gear  
All join together one and all  
Before the glorious light

Rise up, gather around  
Come and hear what is said  
Use your senses open your mind  
Don't you ever forget

On the wings of life, by the hands of hope  
By the brightest light from the brightest sun  
Crossing silent seas over mountains high  
To the valley of the damned

On the black wind forever we ride on together  
Destroying your evil with freedom our guide  
When the master will storm us  
He'll stand high before us  
Our hearts filled with splendour  
Our swords will shine over the light

On the black wind forever we ride on together  
Destroying your evil with freedom our guide  
When the master will storm us  
He'll stand high before us  
Our hearts filled with splendour  
Our swords will shine over the light

The black wind forever we ride on together  
Destroying your evil with freedom our guide  
When the master will storm us  
He'll stand high before us  
Our hearts filled with splendour  
Our swords will shine over the light

The black...

The dragon turned around and flew back to Greece.

By the time the military got there Craig's sister was practically crowned the princess of South Park.

The soldiers reported back to the president that the situation was under control.

As the dragon returned to Greece and slumped down Hordak Hess was pissed off.

Stan signaled Kyle that this was an opportunity to steal the treasures needed to summon the Olympians from Hordak if they both attacked hard and at the same time.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They both yelled and jumped on top of Hordak and they began punching him as hard as they could and they got the treasures.

They would now be the ones to summon the 12 Olympians.

Stan yelled "I WANT THAT JAR ON THE FUCKING DRAGON'S BACK."

Craig jumped on the exhausted dragon's back and grabbed it.

Craig opened the jar and Wendy's soul went back inside her body though she was still hanging from a tree.

She said "what the fuck happened?"

Stan said "don't worry babe we're going to take down Hordak."

Hordak is pissed and he screams at his dragon to get up and go back to South Park.

The dragon makes a moderate recovery and heads back to South Park. But the 12 Olympians follow.

THE 12 OLYMPIANS

ZEUS

HERA

POSEIDON

DEMETER

APHRODITE

APOLLO

ARES

ARTEMIS

ATHENA

Dionysus

Hephaestus

Hermes

Kyle says "they may be able to save the town from total destruction."

Stan says "totally."

The dragon returns within an hour after it had left South Park. The people panic.

Hordak yells "you little shits I will take over the world."

Craig flips him off.

The Olympians take on the dragon and people scream louder than they did when the guinea pigs came.

They wonder will this really be the end even if it's not quite 2012?

After 30 minutes the dragon is destroyed. Cartman comes out and sees the Olympians in robes.

Cartman says "what the fuck are those Olympians wearing those gay robes for?"

Zeus turns and throws a lightning bolt in his direction causing Cartman to piss and shit himself. Clyde, Token, and Butters all laugh at Cartman.

Stan and Kyle soon get feelings up their spines that they will win the battle.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

A Trip to Greece

Chapter 10

By Shadowgate

…

THE OLYMPIANS RETURN AND IT'S OBVIOUSLY OVER FOR HORDAK HESS.

Zeus informs him that the dragon is no more and points out that all prisoners he had are now free.

Stan and Kyle start receiving magic power from the Olympians making them 100 times stronger than normal. They attack Hordak Hess and beat him to the point that he's crying like a baby.

The police drive up and handcuff Hordak.

Craig looks at Stan and Kyle with a big smile on his face. He states "I'm glad this shit is over with."

8 hours later the three boys and Wendy were on a plane back to America. When they got back to South Park Stan and Kyle slept for 36 hours straight.

Kyle made a phone call to Stan the day before school.

"Hey Stan are you awake?"

Stan answers back "shit I slept for over a day."

Kyle says "oh yes me as well. My mom called up our personal Jewish doctor to make a house call so I could have a checkup. You know the one who circumcised me?"

Stan said "oh yeah well my mom thought of driving me to Hell's Pass Hospital but I seem to be doing alright now"

Kyle went on to talk about the issue of their presentation in front of the class. They knew that for taking down Hordak Hess and saving the world they were getting 'A' grades no matter what. They were concerned that Cartman would be disruptive.

The Monday came and it was back to school for everyone. Kyle and Stan pulled Cartman aside in the hallway for a talk.

Kyle said "hey Cartman now more than ever it would be a good idea for you to sit quietly and behave in the classroom while we give our presentations."

Stan added "we know what happened to you when the Olympians came."

Cartman nodded to both of them without saying a word.

Kyle gave him a pat on the shoulder and Craig gave him a stern look just to reemphasize the message.

Everyone went into the classroom and took their seats and Stan got up in front of the class with Craig by his side. Kyle was at the chalkboard holding up some poster boards.

"Alright class let's just say that our trip to Greece really sucked balls."

The presentation lasts a little over an hour and after that Mister Garrison promptly rewarded Craig, Wendy, Stan, and Kyle with A's for Social Studies.

Hordak Hess sat in a prison cell vowing to escape and get even.

THE END


End file.
